


Manhandling

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Makeup, Manhandling, Squabbling, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Olivia can't find a flash drive for work. Barba is not being very helpful.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Barson Valentine's Day Collection 2021





	Manhandling

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "It can be for any reason, but for some reason, Liv ends up carrying/lifting rafael. Can be on her back, or around the waist, or fireman carry, or bridal style (lol) etc. If you want examples, Maybe it was a dare, or competition, maybe they were in danger, or maybe he needed to reach something, or was about to fall, Or something of the writers choosing."

Liv swore softly, rifling through drawers and searching under furniture. She couldn’t find the USB drive she needed. It was full of notes for a case, and she’d somehow displaced it during their hectic weekend. She was usually so organized, and she  _ needed _ those notes for Monday. She tried to think back through her day step by step, retracing her actions and whereabouts. She’d eaten breakfast with Rafael and Noah at their favorite diner, and then they’d come home, and Liv dropped Noah at dance class before she started working for a little while on the couch. 

It may have fallen between the cushions. She turned toward the couch, and saw Rafael sitting there. She sighed. They were having an argument already; he’d been cranky from the moment he got up, and she was exhausted as well. There’d been a tiff over who showered first and the shoes she’d carelessly left on the floor. 

She sighed. She didn’t really want to talk to him much at the moment, but she knew they needed to make up. She sighed, turning toward him. “Can you please move for a second? I lost something and I think it might be in the couch.” 

He barely glanced away from the tv. “It’s not,” he said. He was still in a crabby mood apparently. 

“Well can I check anyways?  _ Please _ ?” She asked, her voice getting tense. 

“It’s not here, Olivia.” He said again, meeting her eyes this time. 

“Christ, Rafael, just move,” she snapped, shooting him a murderous glare. She saw his jaw set, eyes narrowing. He shoved his hand down between the cushions. 

“It’s not here,” he said again. 

“I swear to God, Barba, if you don’t move,” she said, her tone low and threatening. 

“You’ll what? Make me?” He taunted. She’d had enough. She grabbed him, arms going under his as she lifted him. His eyes went wide as he realized she was actually picking him up. Liv plopped him on the floor beside the couch, not bothering to spare him another glance as she began looking in the couch. She wanted to laugh at the sound of his offended muttering but she was too busy digging for her USB drive. 

When she came up empty handed, she had to glance toward the ceiling in frustration. She didn’t want to even look in his direction. She did anyways, and he was sitting there, smiling like a smug bastard, his arms crossed over his chest. “Told you it wasn’t there,” he said. She had a headache. 

“Are you going to sit down there all day? I’m done now,” she said. 

“Maybe you should put me back. You were kind enough to move me down here. I think it’s only fair. Especially after I was right the whole time,” he said. 

“Get up,” she said, walking away from him. She went to the kitchen, pressing her hands against the counter and leaning over it as she tried to calm down. She needed that USB drive. 

She felt him behind her before he spoke, but she didn’t have the energy for another fight. “Liv,” he said in an entirely new tone. His voice was gentle and soft. “What are you looking for?” 

“It’s a USB drive for work,” she said, trying to fight off the tears flooding her eyes. She was frustrated and tired of fighting with him. 

“Come here,” he said softly. She turned, letting him pull her close. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I was being an ass. It’s been a long week for both of us. Let me help you look for it. Everything will be okay.” 

“Thank you, Rafa,” she whispered, pressing her face against his shoulder. He held her for a second before they started looking together. She was getting discouraged again when she saw him looking through the couch one more time. After a moment, he held up the USB drive triumphantly, and Liv let out a sigh of relief. She kissed him, and he pulled her close. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “About everything today. I’m tired but that’s not an excuse to be rude.” 

“I’m sorry too,” she murmured, kissing him again. His hand curled over her hip as they moved even closer. He glanced at the clock. 

“How much longer is Noah at dance?” He asked, giving her a look. 

“Another hour,” she said, grabbing for his hand and pulling him back toward the bedroom. 

“I think you should carry me again,” he teased. “I knew you were strong but I had no idea you could manhandle me that easily.” Liv rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll show you manhandling,” she said, unable to stop herself from laughing at the gleam in his eyes. 


End file.
